


Afterlife

by AHS



Series: In The News [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, News Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the night and Justin wants to talk about ghost sex. Of course. Set Nov. 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> References a real news story I read :)

Justin’s mind kept him…

“Brian?”

“Mmph.”

Make that _them_ … awake with the strangest shit.

“Did you see that article online about the ghost sex?”

Brian reluctantly brought his head up from his pillow and summoned the energy to raise an eyebrow.

“There’s a lady who says she’s got two ghosts in her house, man and a woman, and she keeps walking in on them having sex. Like, ghost woman’s high heels in the air and everything.”

“Yuck.”

“Because it’s ghost sex or straight sex?”

“Take your pick.”

“I don’t know. I think it’s kind of nice. That this couple’s still together, still hot for each other, even after death. _Or_ they just met, in the afterlife. Talk about _‘it’s never too late!’_ ”

“You manage to be romantic about creepy dead people fucking. How do I live with you?”

“Hopefully not just live.”

“What does that mean?”

“I want you to promise to keep fucking me, here in our house, after we’re dead.”

“That should up the property value. Fuck, they’ll have to make it into a tourist attraction. Fags from all over will flock to see the hottest ghosts ever showing them how it’s done.”

“Do you promise?”

Brian threw a leg over Justin’s hip, displayed his left hand before blue eyes. “This _ring_ … physically, around my finger, metaphorically, my heart and balls… wasn’t enough of a commitment?”

“I said nothing about _‘til death do us part’_ in my vows. I demand eternity.”

“I promise to fuck you wherever we are, as long as I have a body, and beyond, however the fuck that works.”

“Good. I love you.”

“If you let me sleep now, love you, too.”

“And you’re not allowed to meet anyone in the afterlife.”

“I get a pass for James Dean.”

“Fuck _yeah_. We _both do._ ”


End file.
